


A Thief Bride

by Minttulatte



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Drama, Edited in 2021, F/M, Fake Deaths, Loss, Modern World AU, Nalu - Freeform, Nalu forever, Old story from 2010, Romance, Scheming, Separation, Thief Lucy, Thief NaLu, Thief Natsu, criminal lovers - Freeform, epic car chase, eventual Nalu - Freeform, inspired by Ayumi Hamasaki, inspired by jpop, lost then found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minttulatte/pseuds/Minttulatte
Summary: Lucy and Natsu were famous thieves in the past but after a dramatic chase 6 years ago, they decided to keep a low profile and thus faked their deaths so they can have their peace. But can they really have what they want? Originally a OC story from 2010, but I turned it into an oneshot.Also posted on fanfiction.net by the same author. :)//Edit 2021: I've edited this and deleted Lisanna from it because of the super nasty "i hope you get r*ped" messages I've gotten from some readers. I replaced the character with A Winter Banquet's bitch queen Desiree because she's also perfect for the role. This story isn't a sequel to A Winter Banquet though, that story happens in a different universe. :D
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, One sided Desiree Thompson/Natsu Dragneel
Kudos: 16





	A Thief Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I wanted to post something new here. I wrote this story about ten years ago with original characters and was planning to turn it into my first novel but then I completely forgot it existed. In August this year I found this story from my forgotten ideas folder and remembered how much I had loved it and decided to turn it into a oneshot as I have no interest in making it a multichapter story anymore.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this oneshot as much as I enjoyed writing it! =)
> 
> PS. In case you're wondering - the person mentioned in the tags, Ayumi Hamasaki, is the absolute Empress of JPop. She's the best selling female artist of all time in Japan, and has been around since 1998. Give her a listen if you're curious. She's amazing. Her music can be found on Spotify, Apple Music, YouTube. The songs that inspired me with this story are from her 2010 album "Love songs". Songs are called Love song, Last angel and Virgin Road. :)

Lucy couldn't believe what had happened. All the things they had gone through this was the most horrifying one; the one she had treasured, trusted, loved and held close had been a total liar. A total cheater. With her best friend no less! Lucy had gotten a letter from a unknown sender who had photos and a message saying it happened on Natsu’s birthday party from where Lucy had had to leave a bit earlier because she wasn’t feeling well. And he went for her friend to get birthday sex? Disgusting, absolutely disgusting!

”I can't believe you did this to me”, Lucy told angrily and gave him the death glare. ”I’ve done nothing but made you happy and this is how you pay me? On your birthday, with _her_!?”

That was all she was able to say. She went to look out of the window and saw a familiar car stood there. She felt even more angry, and decided this can't keep going on. She went to the bedroom she once occupied in the past and couldn't help but think that Natsu had had sex with Desiree Thompson in their own bed. How disgraceful.

”Luce... Let me explain it to you. It didn’t go like the photos make it look like”, Natsu said, following her.

”Don't try that on me, Natsu Dragneel. You betrayed me and that’s all I know right now”, Lucy firmly said, while taking a suitcase from the closet.

It was brown, very stylish one. She put her clothes there. Natsu did nothing to stop her, he just stood there, looking very, very sad. Lucy couldn't help tears from falling as she closed the suitcase and took it with her. She passed Natsu, who just looked into her eyes now finally realizing what she was doing.

”Please don't leave, sweetie”, he tried. ”It was my worst mistake ever. Stay here and I’ll explain it to you”, he said.

Lucy shook her head to him, refusing to hear how they had fallen in love with each other and snack out to fuck each other when Lucy was asleep. Instead she looked around while Natsu sighed sadly and went to sit on the couch again. Lucy concentrated on a picture on a table next to him. Photo was taken on a vacation a few weeks before all this had happened. They were both happy. Lucy wanted to cherish such a sweet memory and decided to take it with her. She reached her hand out and took the picture. It broke her heart to know how such a sweet memory can turn into an illusion, a distant dream. She couldn't help but cry as she turned her back on Natsu. Lucy went to her suitcase and unlocked the locks. She put the picture there, closed the case and began walking towards the front door.

”Luce, don't do this to me”, Natsu’s sad voice said.

”I told you; Don't give me that bullshit anymore”, Lucy told him. ”You can call your little bitch and have her come over to play a happy home with her.”

”Luce, please... I...”

”Goodbye, Natsu, and don’t contact me”, blonde woman interrupted him.

Lucy went out, and closed the door behind her. Outside she looked around and saw her blue-eyed friend, who had a small victorious smile on her lips, standing there.

”I really hope you’re happy, Desiree, you destroyed my happiness”, Lucy told her.

”It was going to happen sooner or later, Lucy. I always get all the men I want one way or another”, Desiree said and just shrugged.

_She feels no regret over taking my man away from me,_ Lucy thought and wanted to slap this idiot friend of hers but couldn’t because that wasn’t the type of person she was.

Desiree looked at her amused look on her face and kept smiling as she went to the front door of the house Lucy had just left. Lucy herself decided to keep going, and raised her hand to call a taxi. When it stopped in front of her, she heard how the door of the house was opened and heard how Natsu called her name but blonde woman didn't listen. She went in to the taxi.

”Just drive to the nearest hotel”, she told the driver.

”Sure”, handsome driver said and put the radio on.

Lucy heard a familiar song called _Love song_ play there and felt touched. This song always described how she felt. She looked outside and saw how Natsu kneeled on the sidewalk looking just as devastated as Lucy felt. Desiree came out of the house and kneeled next to him to comfort him. For a while Lucy wanted to tell driver to stop and go back but decided not to.

When Lucy eventually sat in a hotel room number 233, she looked at the picture of herself and Natsu. Her tears were endless, painful, everlasting. Why? Because the love of her life was so cruelly taken away from her. She was sure that Natsu was now snuggling with Desiree somewhere in their bedroom back home. Lucy knew she had to go somewhere even further away. And even though she would do that, she won't as she wants be close to Natsu after all.

********

Three months later Lucy sat in a cafe with her two other friends, with whom she had been friends since high school. Levy and Wendy were the most trustworthy, kind and understanding people and they wouldn’t try to take her happiness away. Lucy hadn't told them why she was so sad and unable to move on. Two girls were both worried when Lucy told them she and Desiree weren’t friends anymore. They had asked and asked till Lucy told them to forget it. They did. Right now they were sitting in the second floor of the cafe and most of the Lucy looked outside. It was a sunny day, just like the day when she had met Natsu in Magnolia high school for the first time.

” _Hi”, said the boy with salmon hair to young blonde girl in the school cafeteria. ”Everywhere's full. Can I join you?”_

” _Sure”, said the shy Lucy, who then wondered why she hadn’t seen him anywhere before._

” _Thanks”, boy said a smile on his handsome face. He began eating, and looked good in his school uniform. ”I'm Natsu, by the way”, he introduced himself._

” _Oh, I'm Lucy”, Lucy said and shook his hand._

_They had a good chemistry ever since that fateful sunny day. They spoke every single break, and even realized they were in same class in some courses, which made them both feel delighted. Eventually they became really close friends._

” _Lucy has a boyfriend!” Desiree exclaimed in their Arts class where Natsu hadn't attended._

” _Desiree, quiet!” Lucy said, blushing furiously._

” _It's so obvious!”_

” _Girls, can you be quiet? Or is it something you can share with the whole class?” teacher's voice called._

” _Lucy finally has a man!” Desiree shouted, making the whole class stare at the shy smart student in disbelief._

” _Don’t reveal my personal stuff to the whole class, Des”, Lucy told her friend after the class angrily._

” _So you admit it could be something more than just friendship?” Desiree said, mischief written all over her face._

” _So what if she is?” Levy said finally. ”I'm so sick of your childish picking on us, Desiree.”_

” _Me too. It's natural to find someone to like”, Wendy said calmly. ”Leave Lucy alone.”_

” _Or are you just jealous that the new boy got interested in Lucy and not you?” Levy continued. Desiree called them names and stomped off, leaving three surprised girls looking behind her._

” _I guess that confirms it, Lucy”, Wendy said. ”She wants your man.”_

_Lucy nodded, feeling worried._

” _I’m sure you won’t let her take Natsu away”, Levy told her and smiled encouragingly._

” _You two are so sweet”, Lucy said happily._

” _What's up with your friend, Luce?” called Natsu’s curious voice from behind the trio. ”That was an interesting conversation.”_

” _You heard everything?” Lucy said, looking horrified._

” _I think I did”, Natsu teased._

” _This is so annoying! And bad, REALLY bad!”_

” _Are you blushing now?” boy said, grinning._

” _Stop it, Natsu!”_

” _What?”_

” _Stop teasing me or I'll call it quits!”_

” _Call quits what?”_

_Lucy went silent. ”Good question.”_

_Natsu, Levy and Wendy laughed wholeheartedly._

_Lucy smiled._

_It was probably the first time she had made a boy laugh at her own jokes, and it gave her more self confidence. Little did she know that in the future, after high school she'd go to university and thought she’d never meet Natsu again. When they finally did meet again six months after she had started in Magnolia university, Natsu had become a thief. Lucy fell deeply in love with him and did everything with him since then – she even dropped out of university to become a thief just like him. After years of robbing banks and other rich facilities with Natsu, they eventually got into big trouble with the police after a big bank robbery and had to frame their own deaths at 26 so they could have a life together. They eventually got married and settled down a year later._

Lucy sniffled. Natsu’s smiling face was still on her mind. Even though she had left him three months ago, it still hurt so much. Too much. It felt like her heart was bleeding and it made her feel so weak, like a lifeless doll. She was scared, and didn't know what to do.

”Oh no, Desiree wants to meet us”, Levy said. ”She just texted me and told me to meet her here.”

Lucy felt angry. Desiree still hung out with Levy and Wendy? How dare she walk around without a care in the world when she has just destroyed what was between Natsu and Lucy? Was she really just as selfish as all the rumors about her claimed her to be? Lucy couldn’t believe this woman had been able to manipulate her into thinking she was a good person! Lucy would never defend her against anybody who was talking badly of her, that’s for sure.

”Lucy, you really need to tell us what's going on”, Wendy said. ”You’re like a ghost of the Lucy you used to be.”

”She's right, Lucy. You really should speak up. We'll listen”, Levy said.

Lucy was quiet for a moment to think if she should tell them or not, and decided to tell them before Desiree would appear because she was sure that she might try to turn it all against Lucy. She was really good at doing things like that.

”Ok, I’ll tell you before the bitch comes here”, Lucy murmured.

”What?” Levy said.

Lucy took a deep breath and said, ”I broke up with Natsu three months ago because he cheated on me.”

”What?” they both said, completely surprised.

”He slept with Desiree at that birthday party I organized for him. That's why I can't stay friends with that bitch anymore.”

”That's so horrible!” Levy said. ”How could she do that to you? She’s your friend!”

”Haha, what a good friend indeed”, Lucy said sarcastically as she watched how stylish Desiree came upstairs. ”Real friends doesn't steal their friends' husbands.”

”You're right”, Levy nodded in agreement.

”Hey girls”, Desiree said smile on her face. ”Nice to see you again.”

Lucy couldn't believe how Desiree treated her as if there was nothing wrong.

”Natsu’s going to join us later as well”, Desiree said as she sat down on the black chair.

Lucy wasn’t ready to see that happen. She just felt she didn't want to see Natsu. Not when she was in million pieces from inside. Her worst grief had gone already but she didn't feel she could see him like that, and with someone she had trusted too much.

”I'm leaving”, Lucy announced, and stood up. She picked up her cardboard coffee cup, her purse and walked towards the stairs.

”What's with her? Why doesn't she want to be in my company?” asked Desiree.

”You seduced her husband, you dumb bitch”, Levy said angrily. ”You just couldn't let it be, huh? You just had to take the man who made Lucy happy?”

”Oh bloody hell, Levy”, Desiree said frustration evident in her voice. ”She's been sulking over that for three months? She can go find someone else now. Me and Natsu have always had too much sexual chemistry between us. It was gonna happen sooner or later. She can’t blame me for being unable to keep her man under control.”

Lucy couldn't help but feel a tear fall down her cheek. It felt even more horrible when she recognized a certain person at the end of the stairs, looking at her surprised look on his gorgeous face. Lucy stood in the middle of the stairs and looked at him, unable to take a step into any direction. She felt like her heart that had been slowly healing just got crushed again, and just because she saw Natsu looking at her with those so familiar brown colored eyes.

”Luce...” Natsu began.

”No”, Lucy said. ”I don’t want to hear how you love –”

”Listen to me”, Natsu interrupted firmly and took her hand and pushed her against the wall gently.

”What the hell are you doing?” Lucy whispered furiously.

”I don’t love her”, Natsu said firmly. ”I never have and never will. She tricked me at that party.”

”What?”

”I was trying to tell you but you just wanted to walk out on me without letting me explain”, Natsu explained quietly. ”She put something into my drink that night, and had a wig and contact lenses on so I thought it was you. I didn’t know you had left the party. I only heard later you hadn’t even been there anymore and I went back to the room where I had slept with that bitch and I realized I fucked up real bad, Luce. I’m so sorry, sweetie.”

”Natsu…” Lucy whispered, now feeling even stupider for believing the message that had been with the photos.

”I saw the message that came in that envelope, too, Luce”, Natsu went on. ”None of that is true. I was tricked so badly. I don’t love that bitch. I already had the only woman I ever wanted to be with in my life and that’s _you_.”

”How am I to believe you when you come here with _her_?” Lucy whispered. ”Looks like you two are a couple now...”

”We aren’t, Luce. She may think so but I don’t. I came here because I wanted to see you and I knew your friends knew where you might be. I came here to ask them but you were here, too…” Natsu said and touched Lucy’s face with his warm hand.

Lucy felt shivers go down her spine. She had really missed having his touch on her skin.

”I miss you, Luce”, Natsu whispered to her and pressed his lips on her forehead.

”I miss you, too”, Lucy whispered and she wrapped her arms around him.

It felt so _good_ to hug him so tight.

”Natsu, stop sulking over there and get over here!” Desiree’s bossy voice came from upstairs.

Lucy’s moment with Natsu was completely ruined.

”I forgot her”, Lucy told him and hastily let him go as she heard someone’s footsteps approaching. ”I’m going before she comes here to yell at us, Natsu.”

Natsu nodded sadly and let her go.

Lucy ran outside just when Desiree appeared on the top of the stairs and began yelling at Natsu for being so slow. The rest of the shouting she couldn’t hear because the door closed behind her.

Outside the cafe she just sat on the nearest bench and thought about what she had just learned. Natsu had been tricked into sleeping with Desiree whom Lucy assumed to have been too jealous of her happiness to let her be happy so she decided to ruin it. Lucy couldn’t believe she had let her friend manipulate her like this! She felt so angry at herself for letting this happen. She had walked out on her soulmate because of her!

Lucy was brought out of thoughts as someone came to sit next to her. She glanced at him quickly and noticed it was a man wearing a suit, and he had his gun pointed at Lucy.

”We know who you are, Lucy Dragneel. We are here to capture your husband Natsu. If you help us as the bait, he will surely be in custody in no time. You will be freed with no charges. You can live the life you always wanted”, he said.

”Why don't you arrest me instead?” Lucy asked as her insticts to protect Natsu at all costs kicked in. ”There's nothing between me and Natsu anymore. We divorced”, she calmly said.

”Doesn't seem like that. We've followed your movements for a while, and you're still together, just living separately.”

”So you want me to kill him for you? Not gonna happen.”

Police officer smiled. ”You don't seem to understand; you have no rights to choose, Mrs. Dragneel.”

Then, out of nowhere, two men in black suits appeared behind her and grabbed Lucy. She realized that the police officer she had spoken to was the same one who had tried to catch them six years ago. It was a bank robbery that Lucy and Natsu had planned to do but it hadn’t gone well. They had already become famous master thieves by then so the bank had doubled their security and Lucy and Natsu had had to escqpe as fast as they possibly could.

”No! No! Get off me! Natsu, help me!” Lucy yelled.

”Be quiet”, police officer said. ”Everything will be OK soon, I promise.”

”It's not a good life if I have to live with guilt!” Lucy shouted.

Someone put a white napkin over her mouth. She tried to fight back with no result and breathed in the chemical on the napkin and began feeling dizzy.

Eventually she lost her consciousness.

********

Natsu woke up next morning to a voice of a text message on his phone. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Nobody sent him a text message this early in the morning. He wondered who could it be. He picked up his cellphone from the night stand in the bedroom where he had slept alone for past three months now and opened his phone. What he read about made his insides grow cold at once;

” _Natsu, help me.  
__They found me!  
__-Lucy”_

All he did was to get clothes on right at that moment. Lucy wasn't the one who should be going to prison as long as he was alive. Natsu hadn't ever thought this might happen. He had thought they were safe. He had _believed_ them to be safe. And it seemed that they were far from being safe. How had the police found them anyway? There must have been someone who recognized the two and decided to tell them. There was no other reason. Natsu and Lucy had made sure that everyone thought they had died after the bank robbery disaster six years go. They had set up explosives into their getaway car and ran away as it exploded behind them. The cover up had worked so well until now, too! Police was way smarter than he had thought they were. How had they figured out they had been tricked?

He opened the door into the corridor and ran as fast as he could. He just wanted to find the love of his life, and keep her safe. He heard his cellphone inform him of a new text message;

” _Hurry, Natsu!  
__I'm at the Central Park!  
-Lucy”_

”Please Luce, don't die before I get there”, Natsu said and ran faster.

Luckily the Central Park wasn't so far away so he was able to reach it in few minutes. He was totally out of breath while doing so and wanted to fall to the ground but the thought of Lucy’s smile kept him going. He wasn't going to let her be caught. He had to do his best to help her escape before it was too late.

”Luce, I'll be there soon, don't worry...” Natsu said as he crossed the deserted road into the park.

There was no one there.

Except the blonde girl in black standing at the centre of the park. She looked so scared. She was pale. She looked at him in horror.

”Luce, did you send me a text message a while ago?” Natsu asked.

”No!” she said hysteria evident in her voice. ”Why do you have to care about me so much?! You're going to get caught by the cops!”

”Luce?” Natsu said, and took a step towards her.

He stopped walking when a red dot appeared on his chest.

”Don't come any closer or you'll be in the sniper's range, Natsu. They want us either dead or alive and I love you so much I don't want to see you die in front of my eyes”, young woman told him. ”You need to run out of this city, Natsu, and I’ll go in the prison for the both of us.”

”No, Luce, if I’m leaving this town, you’re coming with me. Just like the old times”, Natsu told her firmly.

”Natsu, please”, Lucy pleaded.

”I don't give a damn if they kill me, Luce. I just want you to be safe. You're my wife. I promised you I will do anything to keep you safe”, Natsu said firmly while taking a step after another towards the woman he loved.

Lucy looked horrified, and the next thing Natsu saw was Lucy running towards him.

”Natsu, look out!” she yelled at him.

It happened so suddenly. She pushed him away and then fell onto the grey sidewalk pavement holding her hands over a wound on the upper part of her stomach. Natsu saw blood coming out of the wound and wanted to take her into his arms to take her to safety but he knew she would only slow him down too much. As much as he knew he hated himself for making this decision, he decided to run. It hurt so much to leave Lucy behind. He hoped she would survive and they could be together later.

When he went home, he decided to hide inside his house for a while, and just watched the news of an ”accident” that had occurred in the Central Park. He later learned Lucy had actually woken up a while later after he had ran away, and had crawled to the other side of the road in an obvious attempt to escape until she collapsed there unconscious.

While Natsu Dragneel was hiding in his and Lucy’s house, a crowd of people at the Central Park was eager to see the unconscious girl laying in a trail of blood on the grey pavement. She just laid there, not knowing that she was on the news and being stared by everyone in the town. She just laid there in silence, a pale look on her face. She looked lifeless as the paramedics examined her.

She was still alive but only barely.

********

Lucy woke up in a brown-colored room in a large bed. She looked around and knew that she was in Levy’s house. Lucy was wearing a white night gown and sat up in her comfy bed. Her first thought was 'Is Natsu okay?' and felt worry taking over her. She got out of the bed and went to check herself from the mirror. There was nothing wrong with her except the slight pain in her upper part of the stomach where the sniper’s gunshot had hit.

She heard a door open behind her and turned around to see her friend Levy walk in having a relieved look on her face.

”Lucy, you're awake! I'm so glad!” she exclaimed happily and came over to hug her.

”What happened? Why am I here?” Lucy asked when she hugged her right back.

”Well... I think you should tell me who you really are first”, Levy said, now serious. ”Police came to the hospital and told the doctors they're taking you into custody due to crimes you and Natsu have committed in the past. I saved you by bribing those bastards with a big pile of money but I really _need_ to know the truth _now_.”

She sat down on Lucy’s bed. Lucy followed her example and sighed. She had always known this day would come eventually.

”Um, I'm the master thief who was supposed to die six years ago”, Lucy sheepishly said because she knew lying eould be no use. Levy knew Lucy was a bad liarbas they had known each other since their first day at the kindergarten.

”You're the legendary Thief Bride?” Levy looked shocked.

Lucy nodded. ”Natsu is the Thief Fiance.”

”You gotta be kidding me. I mean, I knew Natsu’s rebellious but _you_ too, Lu-Chan?”

”He was already a thief when I met him again when I had been in university for six months, Levy. He told me what he had been doing with his life and I got so fascinated about it that I went with him once. I loved the suspense of the situation and we did it together few more time until I ended up dropping out of university to join him for good. I loved him so much even then, Levy. I just wanted to be with him no matter what and I regret absolutely nothing in my life.”

Levy smiled. ”I never thought you'd become a thief, Lucy. You were such a shy girl in the past! And it was just for Natsu Dragneel?”

Lucy nodded. ”He's my soulmate. I just wanted to be with him. Nothing else mattered to me”, Lucy said. ”I wonder if he's alright though. He was ready to die in order to keep me safe...”

”He disappeared. No one knows where he is”, Levy said. ”Police went to your place but the house was dark, and there were only signs that he had left. I bet he went into hiding somewhere.”

”I'm sure he's okay. He knows how to hide without leaving any traces of his plans”, Lucy said. She smiled. ”I told him I still love him.”

Levy smiled. ”I’m so glad you came to your senses so quickly, Lucy. I know how deeply you love him so it was a huge surprise when you told us you broke up with him.”

”Speaking of that, what happened after I left the cafe?” Lucy asked curiously.

”Me and Wendy witnessed the most epic Natsu The Roastmaster moment ever”, Levy chuckled.

”What happened?” Lucy giggled.

”Natsu literally told the whole cafe that Desiree will never be the woman of his dreams because the love of his life just ran out of the cafe and Desiree went into an absolute madwoman mode on him and ended up being arrested after she assaulted Natsu who was trying to leave. Two cops on patrol came in and saw the whole thing unfold”, Levy told Lucy.

Lucy laughed. ”That’s the perfect ending to her bullshit”, Lucy said, more amused than she wanted to admit.

”You look so satisfied, Lucy”, Levy laughed. ”I’ve never seen this side of you before.”

Lucy shrugged. ”The Old Lucy has been dead for years”, she said. ”The new me knows when not to feel bad for backstabbing fake friends!”

”I can tell. You robbed so many banks!”

”You gotta keep that secret to yourself, Levy. You’re the only one who knows the truth now.”

Levy nodded. ”Your secret’s safe with me. What are you going to do next?”

”I'm gonna look for Natsu, of course. I have to find him. I don’t feel safe enough without him.”

”Are you going to rob some banks too?” Levy grinned. ”You'll be in the news again...”

”Maybe if he wants to do it again”, Lucy grinned.

********

Lucy had no clues of Natsu’s whereabouts when she began to look for him. However, she knew where to start looking – the nightclubs. She knew he liked to go have fun in night clubs with Lucy so he might be hiding in one. She visited his favorite places, and then least favorities and asked about him from the owners. Eventually one of the guys said he had seen him at his place one evening asking around about the Thief Bride aka Lucy. It made Lucy happy because it meant that Natsu was trying to find her too. Her excitement went down few notches when she ran into Desiree who was wearing a police outfit – which surprised Lucy because she had thought Desiree had been just a cashier at the bank she and Natsu had tried to rob.

”She's a criminal”, Desiree said to the owner of the night club when he refused to hand Lucy over to her. ”I'm taking her into custody now.”

”You gotta show me your badge, woman. I don't believe you”, Owner said cautiously.

Desiree took her detective badge out of her purse and showed it to the man, who looked at it properly. Lucy hoped with all her heart that Owner won't change sides because the badge looked hundred percent real.

”So you're a cop, but why should I care?” Owner said as Lucy tried her best to escape quietly.

”In that case I'm going to take care of you first, then the Thief Bride who's trying to escape as we speak”, Desiree said as she drew out her gun from her purse and she shot the owner without a second thought.

Lucy was shocked as the man fell on the ground lifeless and ran outside immediately when Desiree looked at her next. Was this going to be her end? She looked around in the alleyway she had came to, but there was no hiding places to use, and she swore hard as she realized that. Lucy thought with her feet before she even could make up her mind and began running towards the main street few meters away. There was a bus stop nearby there. If she was fast enough, she could get on one and use it to escape the danger. When she reached the main street and was making her way towards the bus stop, a car appeared next to her and someone opened the door.

”Get in, Luce!” Natsu called from inside.

Lucy did as he asked and he drove the car away while Lucy shouted at him for driving so fast. Natsu had always been such a troublemaker in traffic. He was laughing his head off though, and seemed like the young thief prince he had always been at heart.

”You're still a crazy idiot!” Lucy screamed but she wasn’t really mad at him.

”And you love it, Luce!” he shouted grin on his face.

Lucy laughed at his grin. ”Yes, I do. You’re my thief king.”

Natsu’s grin grew even wilder as his eyes began sparkling in excitement that made him look younger than he was. He drove the car to the outskirts of the city and pulled to the side of the road.

”You need to go, Luce. Hide. I will come for you later. I promise”, he hastily said.

”But what about you?” Lucy asked, worried.

Natsu grinned. ”I know how to play these games with the cops, Luce. You know that, my love.”

Lucy smiled and leaned in. They exchanged a passionate kiss as a goodbye.

”I'm going to miss you so much it probably kills me”, Lucy whispered.

Natsu kissed her again. ”We'll find each other again. We always do”, he whispered against her lips.

Lucy smiled and caressed his handsome face. ”I love you so much, Natsu Dragneel”, she said and proceeded to kiss him once again.

”You have to go now, Luce. They're coming!” Natsu said in the middle of that kiss.

Lucy heard the familiar sirens in the distance behind them.

”Go on! I'll be fine!” he assured her and smiled.

Lucy knew he would be and nodded. She got out of the car. She hid behind the nearest bushes as her handsome husband drove away with Magnolia’s police force chasing after him. Lucy, even though she was worried as hell, couldn't help but smile.

_Natsu must be laughing in excitement now. He always loved the car chase,_ she thought happily.

********

Natsu never came back.

Lucy had waited there until the morning but he never returned and Lucy had been worried. There was no messages from him, no letters of his whereabouts nor news about what had happened, nothing. Even on the news it was said that famous thief Natsu Dragneel – along with his wife – had disappeared into thin air and no traces of neither of them were found.

As time went on, people became less and less interested in the subject until it was forgotten. Especially after a video clip surfaced where detective Desiree Thompson murdered an innocent night club owner coldheartedly while she was chasing after the Thief Bride, people were more interested to learn how this woman with anger issues had even been able to pass the mental health exams to get her badge.

That was when Lucy quietly returned to her and Natsu’s apartment after getting her belongings from the hotel she had been living in for the past three months. The Dragneel apartment was pitch black inside and there was nothing but silence present in the apartment. She cleaned the house, and patiently waited for him to come back.

It never happened, but Lucy didn’t want to lose hope.

Then, on one rainy autumn night almost a year later, Lucy encountered a figure with salmon hair in the middle of a rainy main street of Magnolia. A handsome young man in his early 30s had stopped a meter away from Lucy. He looked at her. She looked at him. Into those familiar brown eyes she always loved to look into. She threw her umbrella away and ran to him. He did the same. They embraced each other tightly.

”I missed you so much, Luce”, Natsu whispered into her ear. ”I don't want to lose you again.”

”I missed you too”, Lucy cried into his neck. ”I don't want to lose you either.”

Then he kissed her passionately, and Lucy kissed him back with so much passion it almost threw her to her knees.

”Easy there, Tiger, wait till we get home”, Natsu laughed against her lips.

”But I want you right here and now, babe”, Lucy said and laughed.

”Wait until we get home, babe, it’ll be worth the wait”, Natsu said seductively.

Lucy nodded and leant closer to him. ”I’m so glad you’re alive, my love.”

”I’m sorry I couldn’t come and get you after the chase, Luce. Desiree was there and would’ve followed me right to you so I had to change the plan. I abandoned the car on the road and went into hiding to keep you safe”, Natsu said. ”I was so worried about you but couldn’t contact you because they probably had my phone tapped.”

”It’s OK, Natsu”, Lucy said. ”Nobody cared about our case when the news about Desiree abusing her position as a detective went viral. I was able to go home without anyone noticing me.”

”What did the bitch do?”

”She murdered a night club owner and it was saved into a security tape that later leaked onlinr”, Lucy said, unable to hide her amusement over the situation. ”She was fired from her job and ended up going to prison for murder without a chance for parole.”

”Good that she was sentenced. We don’t need people like her in this world to ruin our lives”, Natsu said. ”Let’s go home so we can show each other how much we’ve missed each other…”

Lucy giggled. ”Back to the original subject then?”

”Of course, my dear”, Natsu grinned. Then he sighed. ”I felt alive again while running away from those cops, Luce, I haven’t felt that way in years.”

”Me too”, Lucy said and laughed.  
  
"What do you say if we give it another chance?" Natsu grinned, his eyes glinting with excitement.

Lucy couldn't resist it at all.  
  
"Let's do it!"


End file.
